creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Promise Not to Tell?
I'm writing this to warn everyone. I just want to say something real quick. Cynthia, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry for putting your life at risk. Don't listen to it, don't sell it, don't get rid of it. It's a mistake you will regret. If you decide to try and sell it, warn everybody, tell them this story, even if it costs your life. You will save others if you do so. Now, you're probably wondering what I am talking about. There will be no long story short, not this time. This all started when I had moved out of my dad's to get an apartment near my university. I had met the owner of the apartment building and we discussed this apartment. She mentioned there was some old furniture left by the last owner. I didn't really think about asking what kind of furniture, since I thought it was going to be cool and urban, mostly in a place like Portland. We discussed the rent and shook hands on it an hour later. I remember that feeling of freedom and joy of being on my own. It was the best feeling I have had in my life, though it did not last long. I started packing my stuff, then a week later, I got the keys to my new life. I walked into the apartment and set my stuff down instantly. A lot of the furniture that was left was pretty modern, except for one, a tape player. Me being the audiophile I am, I scrambled towards the tape player, fell on my knees and stared at it eagerly. In the cupboard underneath it, tapes were stored by artist. I remember grabbing the one that caught my eye first: A mix tape of The Beatles. I stuck it in and smiled. While it played, I dusted off the top. The name Frank was scrawled on the top. I shrugged and went to go unpack. I had been unpacking for about twenty minutes when the tape began to skip uncontrollably. I was pissed because it was one of my favorite Beatles songs, Do You Want To Know A Secret? I walked towards the player and almost hit it, but I knew it would ruin it. I went to eject the tape, but the slot didn't budge, what was also weird is that it didn't stop also. I had pressed the eject button before to put the tape in, so why didn't it work? I decided to press the stop button to see if that would have helped, but it didn't work. I hadn't noticed till that moment that George Harrison's voice was getting distorted and a line was repeating over and over again: Do you promise not to tell? I remember having this sudden urge to dust of the rest of the top. I plastered myself against the wall after I read it. It read: Do YOU promise not to tell, Riley? Several questions were running through my head that second and I still contemplate them. Only one question was answered that day, which will haunt me for the rest of my life. I stood there, and said aloud the question, which I wish I hadn't. "How do you know my name?" I asked. The tape started to play backwards. The voice began to sound demonic. "Because, I've been waiting for you, Riley. Do you want to know a secret?" I didn't answer. "The secret is, Riley, you are going to die a slow, painful death. Do you promise not to tell?" I nodded my head slowly. He said that if I told anyone, I would die. He said if I tried to get rid of him, I would die. He said if I sold him, everyone who touched the tape player would be killed. I blacked out after that, and I woke up with the tapes surrounding me in a circle. After this incident, I couldn't sleep. His voice rang in my head. After three months, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke his three rules. Once I had sold the tape player, it got worse. He started counting down. Today, he reached one. This is the last you'll hear of me. As for you, Frank, I told your secret. Even though I promised not to tell, I told. Go ahead, kill me. Just remember, I defeated you. You are no longer in control. Category:Music Category:Beings Category:Items/Objects